Messing around with time again
by zigolo
Summary: Because of Giannini the ten year bazooka has started malfunctioning and sends Tsuna with his guardians to Primo's time.  But what is this last time tsuna checked he didn't look like a eight year old brat!
1. Chapter 1

Messing around with time.. Again.

Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing if reborn was my invention Kyoko would have never been born.

Prewiews will always make me happy, criticism will be taken humbly, flamers…will be killed

Sawada Tsunayoshi could perhaps first time since meeting a baby home tutor from (hell) Italy, say that he was in completely relaxed state of sleep. Ever since the world of mafia had come into his life in the form of cow printed kids, bomb throwing deliquents and more than little violent Italian hitman babies he hadn't had a single peaceful moment.

Indeed Tsuna couldn't really remember when was the last time he _wasn't _fighting against his ultimate demise in the hands of his many bizarre and terrifying enemies or getting killed by his own family and friends. But no.. today was not the day to be thinking about that kind of things after all it was almost new year and house was almost scarily quiet. He had found ideal resting or as Reborn would probably call it _hiding _place under his mothers old kotatsu and was laying happily there trying not to wake up from this peaceful slumber.

But alas his thoughts returned involuntarily to his previous notions of his famiglia.

Lots of things had happened in the past year: Tsuna,Yamamoto and Gokudera had all somehow managed to land in the same Namimori high school that resided only couple blocks away from Nami chuu.

Tsuna had noted that the close location of their new school was probably the only reason Hibari-san ever went there, hell he still would go around hitting unsuspecting middle school kids with his tonfas just for the pure joy of it not to mention he had become prefect in high school as if he would have had it in any other way.

''Prefect'' Tsuna had noted was just another word for bully.

Also for the eternal joy of chrome and kokuyo gang, Mukuro had been freed from Vendicare, a matter which had demanded lots of effort, money, yelling and rare death threats from Tsuna.

But even tsuna couldn't help but be happy for Mukuro, despite the pineapple headed mans constant efforts to ''posses'' his body he had still worried after the kokuyo's leader. The most surprising thing about the whole ordeal was that Mukuro was actually _thankful_ to Tsuna. Never in this lifetime or six others had Tsuna expected any positive, good or relatively sane feelings from Mukuro.

And he had been right…. It seems Mukuro's gratefulness included being awfully clingy when ever possible, appearing in front of Tsuna when he was least expecting it and he had even once woken up only to find Mukuro's gleeful face only whew inches away.

Tsuna didn't know that Mukuro _was _sincerely thankful to Tsuna for freeing him from Vendicare. Mukuro had only been very curious about Tsuna before: How Tsunayoshi who was naïve to fault managed to beat even the most unbeatable enemies and still be so kind and so good in this world of mafia.

And no he wasn't only one who had this interest_, _it seemed it was quite common in vongola famiglia to be lusting after their own boss. Nearly every guardian was in love with Tsuna, it was hard not to be.

Tsuna had grown over the years and had become shall we say pleasant to look at. His skin was clear without scars even after so many battles, bright almost honey golden amber eyes would be often seen sparkling with happiness under messy chocolate brown bangs and those cherry lips were often curved upward in amused smile. Only one rather startling change had appeared around the time when Tsuna had been in his fastest growing period, his voice had changed.. The old high pitched almost femine sound had changes into smooth and (in everyone else's opinion except Tsuna's) very sexy sounding masculine voice.

Tsuna of course was blissfully obvious to his guardians sentiments despite their many efforts to convey their feelings to him. Their intentions were always taken in by Tsuna as friendly feelings or in case of Hibari and Mukuro just plain violence.

But that was alright it made them like Tsuna even more for being so dense..

Now Tsuna was still sleeping under the kotatsu, there was no need to wake up since it was holiday that would continue three more days after new year and all his high school second year homework had already been done thanks to Reborn ''encouraging''.

Thank godness Bianci had decided that she and Reborn needed some 'couple time' and dragged the hitman only god knows where…

Now Tsuna still had couple hours before Gokudera and Yamamoto would come to spend new year with him, those couple hours could be just as well spended on him doing absolutely nothing.

_As if…._

As soon as he managed to think those thoughts Lambo and I-pin came bursting in the living room screaming, something about Lambo stealing I-pin's grape candies.

''_Lambo is mean those are I-pin's give them back!''_

''_Nyahahaha no way these are Lambo sama's now!''_

Well Tsuna had been wondering how the house was so quiet, those two had gone with his mother to the new years shopping and seemed to have returned.

Not daring to reveal his hiding… resting place to I-pin and Lambo, _especially _not Lambo, he managed to peek under heavy cover of kotatsu and see what Lambo and I-pin were doing.

As he had suspected; I-pin had managed to recover her candies and now Lambo was wailing, screaming, cow printed ball on the floor.

Another thing he noted startled was the ten year bazooka poking from lambo's hair.

That bazooka was perhaps the biggest reason to his current residence. Just a week before vacation Reborn's friend Giannini had come to visit them and decided that their weapons needed some serious tuning. Tsuna had manages to save his poor Natsu and x-cloves but gokudera and yamamoto had not been as lucky ( Gokudera's dynamites were still shooting out doves when exploded).

But that bazooka… call it hyper intuition or just plain common sense but tsuna did not want to know what would happen if someone were to fire off timetraveling weapon tuned by Giannini. Someone was probably going to turn into a five year old again like last time weapon tuner had messed up with the violet weapon.

Tsuna's trail of thought was interrupted by three loud voices

''_JYUUUUDAIMEEE I your right-hand man managed to come earlier than expected!''_

_´´Oi Gokudera don't forget to mention me!´´_

_´´Oh yeah baseball idiot is here too….´´_

_´´You are forgetting us on purpose octopus head!´´_

_´´You weren't even supposed to come here turd head!´´_

One black haired and two silver haired boys came stumbling to the living room where Tsuna was still hiding under the kotatsu.

_´´OIII SAWADAA WHERE ARE YOU!´´_

_´´TSUNAA MY DAD ASKED ME TO BRING SOME SUSHI TO YOUR MOM_

_´CAN I LEAVE THEM TO LIVINGSROOM TABLE!´´_

_´´JYUUUDAIMEE ARE YOU HOME!´´_´

_´´AHOHODERA IS TOO LOUD!´´_

Tsuna decided that this was probably the best time to leave his small resting place and difficultly managed drag himself under the table.

´´Hi guys´´ Tsuna smiled warmly to his friends ´´you sure came early, mom hasn't prepared any dinner yet´´

All three boys smiled back to the brunet and yamamoto was first to reply

´´Haha sorry Tsuna but dad decided that your mom should have his extra special sushi as a new year gift and asked me to deliver it as soon as possible´´

´´I saw baseball idiot coming here and decided to come along too, it was also when the turd head butted in uninvited!´´

As usual ryohei didn't even seem to hear gokudera's mumbling and instead exclaimed ´´YOO SAWADA how come you are having a new year's party and didn't invite me!´´

´´It's not a party´´ Tsuna quickly denied ´´I just called Gokudera and Yamamoto to spend new year here of course nii-san is welcome too if…

´´YOOHOO LET'S PARTY TO THE EXTREME!`´´

´´DIDN'T JYUUDAIME JUST SAY IT'S NOT A PARTY!´´

As Gokudera and Ryohei went along with their usual arguing Tsuna managed to see through their livings room's window a glimpse of violet hair…

…glimpse of _pineapple _shaped violet hair…

´´Mukuro.. ? Tsuna proceed to open the window and look warily around the front yard ´´eh it was probably just a WHAT THE…!´´Tsuna screeched as someone under his window took a strong hold of is hands.

All the guardians in the room turned around to slaughter whatever enemy it was this time after their beloved boss behind and that definitely included Mukuro.

Only to stop to look at petit girl who was now sobbingly apologising for startling Tsunayoshi.

´´Ah Chrome it's alright´´ Tsuna tried to comforting the sobbing girl ´´just next time.. ´Try knocking door or something,´´

´´Yes boss..´´ came reply ´´I'm sorry I scared you, it just that.. I heard you were having a new year party and I wondered if I could come too?´´

Whatever disclaims Tsuna was ready to spout about not hosting a party were wiped away as Chrome aimed those large teary eyes at him.

´´Of course you can join in´´ damn he was so pathetic with girls even after all these years.. ´´but it's rare to see you without Mukuro where is he?´´ Tsuna had a bad hunch about oncoming reply.

´´Oh he'll come here soon too´´ Chome said as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. Scary thing was that to her it probably was.

´´Is that so´´ Tsuna managed feebly answer, hell all they needed was Hibari and he'd have all his guardians inside same roof first time.. Possibly ever.

´´Right so I go and fetch something to eat or something..´´ He had suddenly very strong urge to escape from this place and he didn't need to wait long for the reason for it to appear.

With mighty CRASH Mukuro and Hibari entered literally through the door and were apparently trying to kill each others again.

Well t least they had (kind of) used the door

´´Kufufufu skylark-kun are you jealous that you didn't get invited to Tsunayoshi's new year's party like me and Chrome?´´

Tsuna didn't have time to wonder why everyone insisted calling it party and when had he ever invited mukuro in as Hibari tried to knock Mukuro with his tonfas and Mukuro proceed to narrowly duck resulting a pig hole in the poor wall.

´´You two stop fighting inside my home!´´ tsuna hurried to stop them wrecking rest of the house.

In his hurry he accidently stepped on Lambo.

´´´Waaahhhh stupid tsuna that hurt!`´ Lambo wailed and sudden dread came to tsuna with the power of a bullet train when Lambo bulled the familiar bazooka out of his hair.

_Nothing bad will happen right.. He will just change places with his future self…_

But as Lambo bulled the trigger instead of the usual pink smoke the room was filled with bright light and Tsuna alarmingly noted that he couldn't feel floor beneath his foot anymore.

Tsuna grabbed at once the closest person who happened to be lambo and tried with his other to reach either Mukuro or Hibari who hadn't been standing too far from him.

It all was for nothing as Tsuna could feel his consciousness slipping away and the world was filled with darkness.

_Somewhere in Italy_

Giannini was feeling quite smug this evening, thinking about how the decimo would be pleased discovering the improved ten year bazooka.

Giovannini hadn't made big changes, instead of usual 5 minutes he had made it so that time spent in other time would multiply, around to half an hour. It should work wonderfully.. In theory.

He hadn't had enough time to test it but it should be fine.

After all, the parts he had used to bazooka had been given him by the Talbot-sama himself!

So did you like it?

Did I make lots of grammar mistakes

And do you want me to write more?

Let me know


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Than you all for your wonderful reviews. I absolutely loved all of your comments and advices. Pairings in this fic are probably going to be just some cute and pointless fluff between guardians and Tsuna and for Primo. Well I'm still thinking about it but I sense some fatherly affection from that direction. (Sorry G27 shippers)

Talbot was feeling very pleased with himself at the moment.

He had been working with his current project for almost three years and it was done. Almost..

He was still quite certain it would work like it should.

Talbot was sure that Primo would be pleased. The poor man had had his hands full ever since that maniac Ricardo decided that he should become Vongola secondo.

As if! That man had the anger management control of an three year old kid and Talbot had once even seen how the pony tailed man had blasted one of his underlings through window just because he had brought him wrong sort of wine.

Really how could some people be so petty, nothing like their Primo.

But things hadn't been going so well for the Vongola family with Ricardo making his lackeys attack everyone who had any connection with Primo's famiglia he and his guardians had done their best to protect all their allies and friends.

The rain guardian had left two days ago to protect some village and still hadn't returned.

Talbot knew Primo was worried, everyone knew that but there was little they could do to help.

Until this day if course.

He had started making this time machine for experiment reasons only but in the light of recent events he felt that this machine could perhaps help them beat Ricardo quite easily. The machine had proven itself to be able pull things from different times to this day.

Information, weapons, maybe even people..

Talbot wasn't sure exactly what kind of things his work could summon, so far he had managed to summon a strange red fabric which had strange writing printed on it, possibly japanese as he had seen Asari Ugetsu write something similar once,

And a paper which had contained lots of information most of it foreign to Talbot and most importantly the paper had a date on it; ´´31.12.20XX´´

Yes paper at least was from future, his machine could be used to defeat Ricardo and possibly any future enemies time would bring.

Now if he only knew how to summon things he wanted then his invention would be without doubt his best work.

After some improvements had been made Talbot rubbed excitedly his hands together and prepared to start the machine.

That of course had to be when the annoying thunder guardian busted in crying.

G had probably tried to shoot the boy or something but that was not important.

No. What was important was that Lampo managed to trip over his own feet and ..

Made him drop his precious time machine.

There was moment of silence as Talbot watched in horror his ruined work and even Lambo seemed to realise he had just screwed something up.

That was when the noise started.

A loud sound that reminded him of earthquake erupted and he had just and just time to cover his eyes as bright light appeared out of his machine.

This light dashed out breaking his window in process and as he tried to watch where it would go he saw it had divided itself into six.. No at least seven various coloured parts and each of them landed to different distances and places. All of them were quite far away from Albot's current location.

What was that people usually said in situation like this?

Crap…

Now Sawada Tsunayoshi had been in weird situations before.

These weird situations had sometimes involved time in many manner.

Travelling in it had never been part of the plan.

But alas he and his friends had been sent to world ten years in future to fight some white haired, marshmallow munching, dictator and after many twist and turns he had defeated Byakuran.

That adventure was long in the past.. Future.. What ever.

In short, things like time travelling shouldn't be happening anymore.

So why was he here.. He thought as he looked at cramped old fashioned western houses. They felt kind of, sort of, vaguely familiar, this town looks similar to the one Shimon's ancestors lived in, he was currently desperately trying to quiet down the voice in his head that had just said that,

Because it was not possible, even if he had been hit by ten year bazooka and one that had been toned by Giannini on top of it.

Tsuna just refused to believe he just _might _have been sent to a time where his great great great grandfather still _might _be alive.

Thankfully or not depending how you look at it. Tsuna had even bigger problem than _possibly _transferring 400 years into past.

He had a baby in his arms.

And not a arcobaleno one either.

No this one had messy black hair and stupid looking green eyes that only a small child could have. Oh look he seemed to be holding similar kind of cow horn Lambo had. Really if he didn't know better he could swear this kid was Lambo.

Wait what?

Tsuna instantly scooped closer to inspect the weird baby. He could feel his right eye start twitching as he noticed that the child was wearing very well known cow printed shirt.

Also the shocked look on the baby's face told buckets.

But _still _itcould not be Lambo. Lambo was eleven for Buddha's sake.

Stupid and childish but _eleven_.

The mystery was solved however when the baby started crying. The thunder ring that was tangled in his hair released soft glow before it gave Tsuna an huge electrical shock.

Still holding the now undoubtedly baby Lambo, Tsuna felt his arms start to shake from the shock (both electrical and emotional kind) and as his legs gave out he crashed down to ground.

There he tried to take some calming breaths, make Lambo quiet down and if possible make some sense in this situation and not to panic.

That was when he noticed his hands.

They were smaller, way _way _too small. His sleeves were flowing over his wrists, covering his fingers completely.

And his pants, he noted, his pants hems were not touching his ankles like they should be, instead they were now over his toes and would make walking very difficult.

Well if his shoes didn't make him trip first they were now at least three size too large for him.

But how was that possible they were still the same shoes he had bought just two weeks ago, and these pants had been given to him by his mother two months ago as an present for newly turned eighteen year old brunet.

There was one explanation for this, one that was currently sitting on his lap.

Lambo was still wailing and trying to wiggle out of Tsuna's arms, it was futile attempt,

Or should have been but it seemed that in his current form it was hard to hold a struggling one-year old baby when it usually shouldn't be a problem at all.

Yes Sawada Tsunayoshi had shrunk.

Not unlike Lambo.

To the size of an ten-year old maybe even younger.

Now was perfect time to panic!

Tsuna first tucked Lambo better in his cow shirt wrappings before he came to conclusion that he should at least lower Lambo from his arms before he fainted from shock or something, he was feeling quite light headed and it would not be good thing to go home with a squeezed Lambo. His attempt however was interrupted when he heard an angry mob of voices just behind the corner.

Carefully he sneaked to take a peak, and what he saw blasted away all his earlier hopes of not being in the past, even he couldn't deny it anymore.

Not when he could see the first generation rain guardian trying to defend himself against group of five people whom were all dressed in black.

For one moment Tsuna felt like he should just run away and pretend he hadn't seen anything.

Ten years in the future he could handle, it wasn't that far from his time but four freaking hundred years in the past.

What had he ever done to deserve this, sure he was a mafia boss but a very kind and good one. Many of his friends and even most of his enemies had said so.

He didn't have any time to think anymore when he heard the sound of someone getting thrown to a stonewall and right before his eyes the rain guardian collapsed to ground.

This was not good.

Contrary to popular belief Tsuna was quite smart when it came to this kind of things.

And he had read far too many fantasy novels not to know that messing with past could cause several problems for the future.

So it was not really his place to interrupt, he tried to convince himself as the tallest black clothed figure stepped closer to fallen rain guardian.

He didn't even know when Asaru Ugetsu was supposed to die, so it really wasn't his place.

Black clothed man had drawn long deadly looking blade from his back and was now taking an aim.

It really wasn't his… Tsuna suddenly noticed how the unconscious man looked like his own rain guardian, if Yamamoto would sometime decide to take liking to traditional clothing it would be close to impossible tell the which was which.

´´Oh hell!´´ was all that rang in Tsuna's head, there was no way he could leave the poor man die now, not when he looked so much like one of Tsuna's oldest friends.

There was a deafening CRASH as Tsuna hit the tallest black clothed figure with such a force that the enemy collided with one of his own friends and they both ended up hitting the wall.

There was now only three of them left and they all seemed too shocked to move.

Tsuna used this opportunity to place Lambo better in his one arm and was slightly relieved that his cloves and pills seemed to work even in his shrunken state.

Enemy had now apparently recovered from the shock of getting their commander beaten up by a child that was holding a baby for some reason, and took out their guns.

Tsuna had to quickly duck behind the corner and use his flames to fly on to the small buildings roof.

Black clothed men hadn't noticed this so when they reached the corner where Tsuna had ran, they halted in surprise as no one was there.

They didn't have change to react as they felt something cold licking their ankles and rising to their knees.

It didn't take long for all of them to be frozen.

Tsuna dropped himself back to ground, took a look at the still knocked out rain guardian and

sighed.

´´How do I get the feeling that this is going to be a long day?´´

Lambo must have assumed he was talking to him as the cow boy released lots of shrieking noises and tried to kick Tsuna.

´´yes I know, I know you're upset, I'm not very happy either´´

First things first, he needed to help Yamamoto's look a like somehow. He had some bandages and other things. It had become a custom to him to carry those things as he tended to injure himself often, either by falling or getting attacked by others.

He would have to drag the man to one of these buildings as it looked like it would rain soon.

Now how to do that?

Tsuna was sure that the rain guardian was pound to be heavy, and what would he do with Lambo? Ground was muddy and he didn't feel comfortable about leaving baby alone when there were crazy sword men running around.

He could put Lambo on top of the man and try dragging both of them to shelter, but that probably wouldn't work as Lambo was moving so much that he'd just fall off.

This was all Giannini's fault!

Hadn't Tsuna asked the man to make sure that he would be careful this time!

But noooooo he had probably done some experiments with the bazooka and forgotten to inform Tsuna about it.

He was going to feed the mechanic to Natsu, if he ever figured how to go back home that is.

Wait. Natsu?

Tsuna quickly released Natsu from his ring and watched as his friend happily stretched and greeted his master by placing his front paws on Tsuna's shoulders and seemed to find it odd that his human had gotten smaller.

If Tsuna hadn't had Natsu ever since the lion was small he would have fainted by now from the mere size the lion cub had reached, it was now way bigger than any Chihuahua he had ever seen. Bigger than most of the dogs he had ever seen really.

But Tsuna knew his friend was still the same old scaredy-cat he had always been.

Tsuna pushed Natsu away so they wouldn't squeeze Lambo and returned his thoughts to his previous plan.

´´Natsu could you carry Lambo to that building while I drag him´´ Tsuna asked while nodding towards the rain guardian.

Natsu blinked which Tsuna supposed meant yes and made some knots to Lambo's cow shirt so that it would be easier for Natsu to carry him.

He took a proper hold on to the Japanese man's robes and started struggling with his weight as he tried his best to follow his feline friend who was carrying baby Lambo like some strange stork.

A/N

Reviews are much appreciated. I feel that I made some major grammar mistakes in this chapter but oh well..


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **Hi It is I. Again. Anyhow I haven't been able to update for a while because last week was a test week in my school and I had to study and study and study little more.

Good news are that I managed to pass even german (with lowest possible grade) but pass is a pass! Ich spreche nicht gut deutsch…

So once again I humbly present to you my amateurish writings and hope that you will look kindly upon my fic despite it's many many grammar errors.

**Quick summary**: Tsuna and Lambo have both due the malfunctioning ten-year bazooka, travelled 400 years back in time. Not only are they in primo's time the bazooka somehow managed to snatch ten years from their original age (tsuna 18, Lambo 11) and they are both now stuck as kids (Tsuna 8, Lambo 1)

Also Tsuna happened to see the first rain guardian being attacked by strange black clothed men and Tsuna being Tsuna saved the Yamamoto's look-alike. My what can young mafia boss do when he's swimming in trouble and more just keeps coming?

**-272727-**

Talbot was currently running as if his life depended on it.

Technically he supposed that if his experiment had called something potentially dangerous from the future and released it into the wild then yes he was going to be killed by primo, if his right-hand man didn't attack him first for bringing such a unneeded stress to his beloved primo.

Talbot could still remember clearly those eight beams of lights that had appeared out of his broken time machine.

Two of those lights had landed somewhere in the north near the Salvadore's forest, probably around the village Asari Ugetsu had went to protect against Ricardo's minions.

Two others had landed somewhere near the mountains.

And last but certainly not least four of them had landed to the location Talbot was currently trying reach _foresta di decesso _forest of death.

It was just his luck that those stupid lights had landed there, that forest was called that for a good reason, mainly because not many came out unharmed, that is if they even managed to come out in the first place.

But that didn't matter now, he needed to make sure he hadn't called anything.. _living._

His previous experiments had summoned only inanimate objects, completely harmless.

Still there was a minimal change that he had somehow summoned a person…or persons judging how there were eight burst of lights and not only one.

With those thoughts mechanic entered the ill reputed forest and started fighting his way forward, the word fighting being the key word. It seemed that every single twig was there to trip him, and that every single branch was there to hit him in the face.

Not to mention that he could swear he heard wild animals growling somewhere in bushes.

After a hour or so Talbot was coming to his resolves end. The sun was setting and the overall dark forest was getting darker.

He could even risk getting killed by primo if it meant not getting killed in this forest.

Firmly nodding as if to reassure himself he turned his back and decided to start searching his way back to Vongola mansion from this wild goose chase…or search, that mostly being proper name for his futile attempt.

He only managed to turn his back to the direction he had been going when he heard a sound. Several sounds actually. None of them were speaking Italian and none of them sounded familiar.

Talbot speeded up to the direction where voices kept coming from. The closer he went more clearly he heard. It seemed the voices were arguing over something and there was define high pitched sound in these voices. Were they all females? Or…

Talbot finally reached his destination, voices were coming from the small clearing, he only needed to bush couple pine branches from his way to see what was in there.

He froze.

What greeted him there left him feeling more than little horrified.

There were children on the clearing. Four of them. One girl and three boys and not even one of them seemed to be over ten years old.

This he could handle, he had seen many stranger things, than few brats arguing inside a forest.

Even their strange foreign clothes that were for some reason obviously too big for the quartet only gave him mild feeling of confusion and nothing else.

No, the reason Talbot had suddenly cold, sinking feeling in his stomach and made him wonder if someone upstairs had something against him was, because almost each of these children faces were so strangely familiar.

The one with silver hair, albeit thus lacking the well known red hair, had without doubt the same pissed off look that had come familiar to everyone who had ever met the legendary right-hand man of primo's. Face and the shape of his eyes was also identical.

Unnerved by this Talbot directed his attention to the person that was being yelled at and almost _almost _let out unmanly shriek.

There was no mistaking those bloodthirsty indifferent eyes. Even thought Alaude's eyes were so icily blue coloured that one could mistakenly think just by looking at them that they had fallen to a bottom of a very deep frozen lake, this child's eyes as well as hair were black but that somehow made the usual feeling of threat even more present.

This boy looked as of he was ready to kill the one that was yelling at him, and Talbot didn't get the feeling that the meaning of 'killing' would be the same as young boys would somehow threaten each others with.

No, the meaning of 'killing' here felt the same as among some of the most skilled mafia members: piss one off and you can consider yourself lucky if you remain alive more than day afterwards.

Trying to shake off the feelings of fear and trying to reason with himself, he couldn't be afraid of a little boy, that was just crazy, he was just tired and that made everything seem little unreal, that's all.

Turning his gaze to a third member of the party Talbot let out relieved sigh.

It was a little girl. Perfectly normal looking little girl.

Talbot was so relieved that he almost felt like smiling. These were just normal kids.

That was when the girl turned her head a little and Talbot could see that she was missing one eye.

Again the cold feeling of dreading was taking over and he started seeing some similarities that he had previously missed.

This girl's face didn't remind him of anyone, it was just sweet face of a young girl.

But the _hair_…

Talbot felt like crying right there and then.

Little girl's hair was cut exactly like someone else, someone's he'd rather not admit he knew.

And as if that wasn't bad enough.

His eyes almost reluctantly turned to the last person of this strange group.

"oh god"

Once again there was no mistaking who this child was resembling. From the way how this boy's lips were curved upwards into a wicked grin which was the exact copy of _that _man's to the top of his pineapple hair cut left truly no room for guessing.

Talbot was by no means stupid.

Thus by now he had concluded three things.

One, these children had indeed been summoned from the future.

Two, he should go explain the situation to them and take them to the Vongola mansion.

And three, If these children were really from the future and they shared almost identical looks with some very vicious Vongola guardians, then that surely would mean…

Suddenly Talbot wisely decided to lose interest to that kind of track of thought and started encouraging himself so that he could go talk to these children, no longer worried at all about being in the deadly forest which had reputation of being a death trap.

Because as soon as Talbot informed primo about this he would be so dead.

**-272727-**

_The _Vongola primo, properly heavily pronounced with '_the' _word, had been staring at his desk and thinking what a awful, lousy, _crappy _day this day had been.

Not only was his ever increasing paperwork increasing, his damn cousin Ricardo had decided to start coup d'eta against him as if he didn't have better things to do.

Admittably Giotto could recognise some suitable parts in Ricardo that could make him a good mafia boss.

But those parts usually were the first things Ricardo threw out of window when his temper flared.

So no Giotto didn't want to give him the position of _secondo _though for some reason Demon spade seemed to be in Ricardo's side in this fight.

And that was another thing that had been causing him stress lately, demon spade had never been the most loyal of his friends but he was still a friend.

So if his friend ended up betraying them all in the end that would make Giotto very sad.

Sad and stressed, but mainly sad.

Asari had gone missing which caused him some worry, it wasn't that unusual if some of his guardians didn't comply their own schedules very accurately but asari was really late and that gave Giotto bad feeling.

And it wasn't only his rain guardian that was missing but their mechanic Talbot too.

According to Lampo he had stormed to the forest without any particular reason but Giotto could easily tell that Lampo wasn't being truthful with him.

So all kinds of things were making this day just downright miserable for him, it had even started raining.

Giotto yawned in his chair and straightened his posture when his right-hand man, mist and cloud guardians marched in.

"so were you able to find him?"

His right-hand man shook grimly his head.

"No and we searched everywhere. The village and …"

While he was speaking Demon spade made his way to Giotto's leather couch, sat there and stretched as if to demonstrate how exhausting their searching trip had been.

Alaude threw cold glance in his direction and turned probably attempting to leave the room now that things had gotten boring and there was no one to kill,

which were basically same things in Alaude's mind.

None of them jumped when Giotto's office's door was almost thrown to ground by the force it was opened.

They all expected to see at least dozens of enemies there ready to attack.

It was surprise when they realised it was their missing mechanic, looking as if he had just ran through battle field and went hiking somewhere behind god's back after it.

"Bo…boss" came out breathless voice."

"There's something really important that I need to tell you about."

Giotto was now getting really worried, Talbot's voice was dead serious as were his eyes

"Go on"

"well" Talbot started speak carefully as if trying to decide how to state his business.

"You are aware that I was trying to build, for the lack of better word, time machine"

This got the attention of both G and demon spade, Even Alaude turned his head a bit to show that he was listening.

"Ah… there was an… accident and the machine broke but it managed to shoot eight beams of lights first."

"eight beams of light" Giotto repeated feeling confused, wasn't the machine supposed to call things from future?

After voicing his question Talbot started awkwardly stare left corner of his Persian rug and his speech got quicker and more high pitched, Giotto didn't need hyper intuition tell him that man was obviously very nervous.

"after some research I've been led to believe that those lights they were…things from the future. Not that you could really call them things, I followed four of them and found out that…they were children."

Giotto's eyebrows were now probably reaching his hair.

"What do you mean" the vongola boss said with calm, even voice "by children Talbot"

Poor mechanic was starting sweat under his boss's angry gaze.

"It seems there are four of them, one girl and three boys…and four more if I'm correct."

This was the part where man's voice started sound desperate.

"I summoned them by accident, purely by accident! Please boss you got to bel…"

Primo raised his hand to silence the babbling man.

"Where are these children now?"

Talbot seemed to pale little more.

" I met four of them, the girl and three boys in the forest. All of them seemed to be around ten or so. I explained the situation with my best ability. But I'm not sure they understood, they weren't speaking italy as far as I know."

"But where are they now" Giotto was getting little frustrated "didn't you take them with you?"

"Oh I tried" mechanic said in disbelieving voice "It didn't really work out"

Demon spade tilted his head, face twisted in to amused grin.

"what was the problem, were the little kiddies from future too fast for you?"

Talbot snorted at that "If only"

Mechanic turned to face both mist and cloud guardians, G and Giotto were listening attentively by the desk.

Man cleared his throat as if he was finally going to the point.

"I can't be one hundred percent sure...but judging by their looks and the way they acted.." Giotto's hyper intuition kicked in and warned that he wouldn't like what Talbot was going to say next.

"…I would say… they were your children from the future."

There was a deafening silence that was surprisingly broken by none other that Alaude

"Huh?"

"By your children you mean to say..?"

"Yes exactly" Talbot was now nodding feverishly, glad that they had understood.

"Their appearances, they were almost identical to your's, you know. I almost thought you guys had somehow turned yourselves into kids. And I'm not going to envy you G " Talbot said while remembering back that meeting in the forest "you son's going to have a quite a temper."

By now almost everyone's jaw's were hitting the floor.

"My…son…?"

G had somehow managed to almost choke himself with those words.

Alaude and Demon spade were merely staring at Talbot as if he had suddenly grown another head and that head had started speaking german.

G however seemed to be quickly recovering as he suddenly shouted in a voice that could only be described being somewhere between shocked and hysterical.

"But…but you can't possibly mean that, this!" G pointed Alaude "and this!" G this time pointed Demon spade. " are going to reproduce!"

"Eh, yes." Talbot was kind of starting to enjoy being in the spotlight. "Alaude's son looked very much like him. Had black hair thought, but I could see some similar…traits."

It had been somehow transferred to them without words that Alaude's kid would be just as violent as he was. Typical.

Demon spade was now getting very curious "what about mine, girl or boy?"

G suddenly started praying to whatever god was up there that if they had any mercy they wouldn't burden this world with another Demon spade.

"Well once again I can't be completely sure…" G was holding his breath, hoping… "But it looks like you'll be father of twins in the future."

It took lot's of time to calm G down. Giotto would definitely need to buy some more liquor in the future, for now they were broke on that department.

**-272727-**

**A/N **Bwuahahahakufufufufufu didn't see that coming, did ya!

Misunderstandings are funny there's no arguing about that. And there was no way I could leave Tsuna all alone with Lambo.

And poor Talbot I can imagine him having some trouble with gokudera, hibari and mukuro.

As always your reviews make me feel positively giddy, happy and shy.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **Hi, here again. Thank you all for your reviews, I'm happy you liked my last chapter. Made me feel very smug. J

For some reason it was… difficult to write this chapter. I had it pictured in my head but couldn't write it in words for some reason. Had this 'hnnnngggg!' face on while I kept writing.

I tend to update whenever inspiration hits me.

And sorry, still no beta reader. (I don't think I'm even getting one. Please try bear with my grammar mistakes.)

Enjoy!

**-272727-**

"So let me get this straight." Giotto said, while feeling that his friends weren't really grasping the seriousness of the situation.

"Talbot here, has accidentally called G's, Alaude's and Daemon spade's children from future."

Everyone just stared at primo, wondering what he was trying to say.

"And it's very likely that those four weren't the only ones summoned from future."

Talbot dimly sensed where this conversation was heading and slowly started backing away.

"So all those children are out there, alone and most certainly confused, without any idea what they should do."

Giotto's voice had started gaining volume so at the end he was almost yelling.

"And Ricardo has been sending his minions around to kill us all week! Can you imagine what they would do, if they came across a child that looks like one of us."

Everyone but Talbot went pale. Giotto would have thought the mechanic would feel more sense of responsibility as the whole mess was his fault.

Talbot raised his hands defensively and managed to stutter "Hey, no need to stare at me like that, I don't think you need to worry so much, those children were freakishly stro…"

But Giotto had no time to listen mechanic's excuses.

"Alright, now that you've all understood, let's go save those…"

Running footsteps were hear from the hall and suddenly the door to primo's office was opened and his sun guardian came in.

Knuckle had been away couple of weeks, doing some 'spiritual training' at the mountains. He often went to this kind of trips and no one ever knew exactly how long he'd be on these trips. Shortest had been couple of days and longest over three months.

Priest always seemed to find some sort of inner peace on these trips so primo had no intention to stop him from going to them.

This time however his friend didn't radiate that calm, happy atmosphere he usually did at the end of his journey.

This time his face held a stern, slightly bewildered look on it and he was dragging two young boys behind him.

Giotto felt his eyes widen as he noticed that the black haired boy with a strange wooden sword on his back, was the spitting image of his rain guardian Asari Ugetsu.

Quickly turning his attention to other boy, he saw a smaller version of Knuckle looking around in confused manner.

He had expected some similarities, they were his guardians children after all.

But if children like these were walking around looking _exactly _like them well…

Situation was worse than he had expected, it was like waving red cloth in front of bull.

"Found them when I was coming back to Vongola mansion." his sun guardian said while keeping tight hold on those boys, as if suspecting they would try run away any second. "and good thing too I happened to meet these kids, they were getting attacked by Ricardo's lackeys."

"Are they alright!" primo gazed boys, trying to find any sign of injury or ripped cloth and found… nothing. Only strange thing was their overlarge, bizarre clothing.

Knuckle had probably saved them before anything serious happened, well this lessened his worries.

Both of those boys were now staring at him, mouths little agape as if not sure what they were seeing.

Smiling kindly at them and making his voice sound friendly he asked whatever they were alright and got only silent nods in turn.

"you two… you speak Italian, correct?" Giotto supposed it wouldn't be so strange if Asari's kid wouldn't understand their language, being Japanese and all that.

To his surprise it was exactly Asari's kid who answered his question with fluent Italian.

"Yes, we speak Italian." the boy glanced around and Giotto understood that he probably didn't know where he was.

Feeling sheepish of his mistake he started explain "Ah, sorry, you two don't even know where you are." giving them a quick smile before continuing "This is our base Vongola mansion and… err you know who I am right?"

"yes!" came immediate reply "you are Vongola primo and Tsuna's…"

G however had gotten tired of waiting "I thought we were in hurry."

Knuckle had been observing their conversation confused look on his face "Hey boss, do you know these kids or something?"

"Not really, but we seriously need to go now, Talbot will explain."

With these words Giotto took running closely followed by Alaude, G and Daemon spade leaving Knuckle look after them with gob smacked expression.

Shaking his head lightly he turned to Talbot " So who are these kids?" he pushed Yamamoto and Ryohei forward as if to emphasise his words. "They are not ordinary brats, when I bumped into these guys, they had already defeated six out ten of Ricardo's henchmen and didn't even have a scratch on them!"

"You know, you are being EXTREMELY rude" Both Talbot and Knuckle turned their heads to look at the very hyper looking silver haired boy. "You two talk as if we aren't in the room!"

"Sempai is right" Smiled Asari's look alike "Do you guys know why we are here?"

Knuckle merely raised his eyebrows, how should he know? He had found these two near his training place in the mountains and it wasn't a place where people and even less children went.

Talbot gave a long sigh before deciding that this was entirely up to him.

"You three may want to sit down."

**-272727-**

Ricardo was quite powerful man, everyone who had met him knew that. He was especially famous for his temper and the no-mercy way of fighting,.

It had been greatly rumoured, that his flame of rage would be the one to defeat Vongola's current leader Taru Giotto.

So he couldn't help wondering as he gazed down on two shaking men, whatever these two were suicidal.

Not only had they failed their mission miserably by not succeeding to kill the rain guardian but they had lost to a child!

Trying to keep himself from killing these two from sheer irritation, he contemplated over their news. As if to add insult to injury, according to them the child that had kicked their weak sorry asses was an exact image of Vongola primo.

He had even had the same dying will flames!

Who the hell was he?

He had to be related to Primo somehow, otherwise he wouldn't posses those flames.

As irksome as the situation was, he couldn't help but feel little curious.

"Trash, as useless as you two are, I give you one chance and one chance only, to bring that child to me, you may take additional troops."

Two cowering men almost couldn't believe their luck. People walking out alive after failing their boss was unheard of.

They bowed as deep as they could and hurriedly started making their way out, who knew how long their good luck would last.

Ricardo lazily raised his gun and took an aim, feeling gruel smile on his lips.

You needed only one man to gather troops

**-272727-**

Sawada Tsunayoshi was looking sulkily up to sky. It had recently stopped raining and air had a fresh scent on it. He had a feeling that if anyone were to see him now they would think that he was some sort of nut case.

Why else would a eight-year old kid be sitting on top of old Italian house, staring at nothing with a frown on his face.

Sure, it was a universal fact that kids were strange, but this child was wearing foreign looking, weirdly shaped, and way too large clothing on him.

It just was that, he wasn't an eight year old kid. Oh no, last time Tsuna had checked he was a normal eighteen-year old mafia boss.

But then again, there was another universal fact, it went along lines that these kind of things just kept happening to him for some reason.

Perhaps he had been really evil person in his past life… like a Hitler or something and now fate kept punishing him for it.

BANG you are going to become mafia boss! BANG professional assassination squad wants you dead! BANG you have travelled ten years to future and surprise, surprise, you are _dead_.

Yes, that summed up his life pretty good.

Tsuna sighed and shook his head little trying to concentrate on current situation.

He had somehow travelled 400 years in to past, _check_

He and Lambo had somehow turned ten-years younger's _check_

And finally he had saved first generation's rain guardian's life from some black clothed Italian ninjas… _check_

"_Sigh"_

After he had finished bandaging the older man's injuries and left Lambo to sleep in that same room, he had went to take a look on those men he had knocked out and/or turned into a block of ice.

He wasn't too surprised to find them gone.

He had been long enough in this business to know a minion when he saw one, if things kept going on in their usual fashion, they would report about their defeat to their boss and come back with reinforcements.

Yep, he had gotten pretty knowledgeable about mafia. Too bad he couldn't feel happy about it.

Asari Ugetsu was still unconscious and Lambo wouldn't be able to be any use in fight in his current form.

So it was up to Tsuna to keep them safe.

Brilliant.

It was, of course then that his hyper intuition flared up and he felt someone coming closer to his current location.

Jumping down from the roof into crouching position, he warily surveyed his surroundings, trying to sense in which direction the enemy would be coming.

Judging from his earlier fight the enemy didn't seem to know how to use flames, this would be huge advance for him but he still needed to be careful, they would still have their guns.

Now he could hear someone approaching, he tried to listen even more closely, he could recognise someone's running footsteps and something else.

"_Jyyyuuuuuuuuuuuuu…_"

This enemy was not very good at surprise attacks, Tsuna could hear his voice yelling loud and clear.

"_daaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiii_…"

Tsuna was slowly starting to identify the holder of this voice, he had heard it so many times in his life that there didn't even exist number for it.

"_MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

Whatever defence plan he had in his mind got tackled alongside with himself as something silver haired crashed into him with the power of a hurricane and they both ended up falling to the ground.

"Oh thank god I finally found you tenth!" Proclaimed his self proclaimed right-hand man while squeezing the living daylights out of Tsuna.

"Oh it was horrible, I suddenly ended up in woods and couldn't find you tenth and Hibari and pineapple bastard were being a total pain in the arse and then comes this Italian guy and starts explaining something about time travelling and…"

"Ah, Gokudera calm down." Tsuna patted his old friend on the back and could now see that Chrome, Mukuro and Hibari were also running to their direction, all of them too had gotten younger at least by ten-years.

"Start from the beginning, please"

Tsuna learned that they had met a man named Talbot, which Tsuna remembered being the name of an old mechanic that had fixed their rings.

Apparently he had explained the whole time travelling situation to them and tried to take them with him to the current Vongola base.

Emphasis on the word tried.

It wasn't really in the nature of his cloud, storm or mist guardians to go along someone's else's pace. It had taken rather nasty turn when Hibari had taken out his tonfas, but that was just how things went when Hibari was involved.

"There's still one thing I'd like to ask, how on earth did you find me?"

Mukuro, Hibari and Chrome threw a quick side along gaze to Gokudera and next tried act as if they hadn't looked.

Tsuna raised his eyebrows and also looked at Gokudera, who was trying insidiously stuff something into his pocket.

Something that looked suspiciously like tracking device.

There was a long pause as Tsuna blankly stared at Gokudera and Gokudera was giving him his most innocent smile.

"I-It's nothing jyudaime."

After another long pause Tsuna decided that he didn't want to know.

With a shake of his head he changed topic and informed them about his situation, how he had saved the rain guardian and was now awaiting possible attack.

As expected, all of them wanted to help Tsuna fight against the still unknown enemy and after prying Mukuro off from his left arm, they decided scatter around and get ready.

Even though they were all still just high school students they were all also experienced mafia members, thus they weren't too nervous when they heard enemy approaching.

Gokudera could already see from his position on the roof, how a group of black suited men sneaking between houses.

Bring It on.

-**272727**-

Giotto and his guardians didn't have too much trouble finding Tsuna and his friends after the explosions started.

They hurried forward and were greeted by the sight Giotto had feared the most, the children were being under attack.

The strange thing was… they seemed to be the winning side.

Daemon spade's mouth dropped open and then started laughing that creepy laugh of his.

G failed to see the humorous side of the situation "What the hell is so funny, melon head!"

Spade only laughed harder and pointed with his finger "I think that kid is your's."

Faster than it was humanly possible they turned their gazes to one of the roofs and even Alaude couldn't help but raising his eyebrows.

Sitting on roof was a silver haired boy, who closely shared his looks with G.

Giotto had already gotten used to the idea of meeting their look a like children so this wasn't the surprising factor.

No, it was the fact that this boy was wearing even more explosives than whole Vongola famiglia probably even owned, that left them feeling quite unsettled

The boy apparently paid no mind to his explosive outfit and merely fixed the position of his shaded glasses before throwing two round objects at the group that had tried to sneak upon him.

The blast almost made them lose their footing, G was now leaning to Giotto needing obviously support to stay up.

The boy looked at the grater he had crated with a familiar pleased expression, it was the kind of face G often made when he was feeling especially smug.

Spade couldn't contain himself anymore

"Ah yes, I can clearly see the family resemblance."

"It's rather obvious."

"Evidently G's son."

Before G managed to think up an smart retort, another large group of assassins started running away from the village as if their lives depended on it, screaming all the way.

They didn't manage run far, as a huge pillar of fire surged in front of them, thus forcing them stop their haste escape.

They desperately tried running to another direction, but moving became impossible for them as hundreds of lotus vines wrapped their ankles and legs and left them completely trapped.

Even experienced Mafiosi's as first generation's guardians suddenly felt cold shivers go down their spines as they warily watched two pineapple headed children giggling joyfully as they kept casting more illusions and make trained assassins faint so easily that it looked more like child's play for them. Pun intended.

Now Spade was almost skipping and G looked positively sick.

"No way…" the storm guardian said with a feeble voice "I hoped that Talbot was joking!"

Daemon Spade's laughter was, if not lunatic then everything but reassuring sounding.

"Those are mine right, those two?" mist guardian pointed and started walking "well what are we waiting for? Let's o greet them."

It took couple of seconds before rest of them followed him. Feeling that genes were truly a terrifying thing.

**A/N **Gah! I wanted to make this chapter longer but then decided to let it be. "Hmm."

But oh my! Spade's getting all parental there and I can imagine Knuckle's going to react the same way about his 'future son' as Ryohei did with his girlfriend.

Gotta love how hard Tsuna and his friends can kick ass!

I have some ideas for next chapter but they are quite open, if you guys have some suggestions for next chapter, I would gladly like to hear them.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N; So sorry that it took me so long to write this, thank you for your patience and- WHOAH! How did I get so many reviews. I really can't understand, this fic isn't even that good but thank you all!

Reasons why this is late are; 1. My laziness and 2. Amano Akira totally shattered my image of Daemon spade. That man is what 400 years old and lusting after Chrome.

No, don't do that, she's your cute 'child'. I don't approve.

**Beta reader; **ezcap1st (Thank you!)

**-272727-**

Tsuna felt his eyebrows give a violent twitch as he observed his current situation.

It wasn't really that bad, there were only six full grown men aiming guns at him; it's not like this was a new experience for him.

And really, it had started to look like these six would be the last ones to escape from this rather magnificently failed assassination attempt. (He had seen what Mukuro and Chrome were doing) and judging by the screams Hibari wasn't being too merciful either. It was rather scary how the Disciplinary Committee president could make adult men quiver even when he had shrunk around half of his original size.

Gokudera had been throwing bombs left and right from his spot on the roof and even from Tsuna's rather far away position he could see his silver haired friend's victorious smirk.

Things were going well for them.

A little too well, if Tsuna knew his usual luck.

Though he supposed it was understandable that they were winning, as their enemy didn't know how to use dying will flames and his own famiglia had the Vongola Gear that lessened the disadvantage of being mysteriously turned into a child.

"But still," Tsuna thought as he dodged a bullet and started running in the opposite direction of his foes. "It's better be careful."

Despite some of his guardians' firm beliefs, Tsuna often said that they weren't immortal, and could get killed as easily as any ordinary person would, if bullets were to hit them.

(At this point people usually argued, that Tsuna was the last person to be lecturing them about getting hit with the bullet, as the brunet currently held the world record of getting shot. Tsuna's objections, that most of them had been dying will bullets, fell on deaf ears.)

Anyhow, back in his present situation he frantically tried to think up a solution to his current problem.  
The fastest and most simple answer would be probably to just shoot them with his X-Burner.  
Preparing to do just that, he halted in his escape and turned to face his enemy.  
Just as he started raising his arms, he noticed two important facts that he really should have noticed earlier.

He didn't have his contact lenses.

Nor his headphones!

"Well there's my usual luck!" Tsuna thought gloomily as he quickly ducked again and took cover. If he remembered right, he had left his contact lenses on his desk, and headphones… his headphones he had left to Spanner for a upgrade.

The enemies were obviously getting very frustrated as they failed and failed at shooting a proper bullet hole on the little brunet. It was good thing that old Italian villages, such as this one, had been built so that houses were near each others and it wasn't easy to take proper aim as the target continued disappearing behind the stone walls.

But still, he couldn't keep escaping like this. He already felt his lungs burning and it was getting harder to run.

Who were these guys anyway; Tsuna hadn't done anything to them. Well except beat up few of them, but they had tried to kill the first generation's rain guardian so in Tsuna's opinion it had been rather justified beating.

Oh screw the contact lenses! This was just starting to be too much, first getting thrown back in time, shrinking, and now these people were after their necks.

Feeling his bravado rising he once again turned to face his opponents and raised his hands. He wasn't desperate enough to shoot them at full force but around 25 percent should be sufficient to guarantee victory... Probably.

Not wasting anymore time to think he took aim at the closest man, who had stopped and given a triumphant yell, obviously thinking that Tsuna had given up.  
As flames started gathering on his hands, the man warily raised his gun but didn't shoot and seemed astonished that an unknown foreign kid like him could possess such a high calibre flames.

Enemies number #3 and #4 reacted differently and quickly raised their guns, staring at the flames on his forehead in fear.

"Whatever you are doing, brat, stop it now!"

Tsuna recognised the Italian words, and understood that the men wanted him to stop.

Too bad he was ready to fire.

With the sudden burst of flames, his arms started shaking and he felt as if he would get thrown in the air at any second. He squinted his eyes and could already see how the enemy didn't have time to do anything else than give surprised shrieks and fall onto ground as flames hit them.

Tsuna gave himself a quarter of an second to feel joy over his victory and spent the rest of that second trying hopelessly to keep his arms from giving out.

It didn't work.

Tsuna felt the pressure from his own flames throw him into an unknown direction.  
The earth and sky flashed in his eyes so fast that he had no idea in which direction he was headed. Sharp pain in his back suggested that he had just collided with something and gone straight through this something. As the same pain repeated before he even had managed to yell out in pain, he dizzily came to a conclusion that he had just left a child shaped hole on one of the houses.  
Realising that the next stop would be hard, cold ground, he braced himself for impact and prayed that he wouldn't break too many bones in the process.

Thus it came as a surprise for him when, instead of ground, he felt himself hit something warmer, softer, and indubitably more alive.

This something gave a loud yelp as he hit it and both of them fell unceremoniously to the ground.  
Tsuna heard many male voices start speaking Italian in surprised tones but that wasn't very important. At the moment, he really wanted to know if he was still in one piece.  
Keeping his eyes tightly closed, he tried carefully moving his fingers.  
Everything seemed to be working fine, painful, but working. He did the same thing with his toes and tried breathing deep to see if his ribs were alright.

He felt lots of scratches and bruises but nothing seemed to be broken. A silent breath of relief managed to escape from his lips and almost immediately transformed into a startled gasp as he felt someone taking a hold of his shoulders and lifting him into a sitting position.

He quickly opened his eyes and immediately regretted it as the world was still spinning. Giving his head a small shake, he tried concentrating on his surroundings and started identifying shapes and colours. Quite near his location, he could see the small, white, Italian house with walls he had just spontaneously destroyed.

Also to his utmost horror he realised that there was still someone behind him.  
It seemed that a person had been standing in front of Tsuna's flight path and had had no time to duck.

Warily Tsuna began turning his head, taking awkward notice of how he had fallen in the poor guy's lap. He wore expensive looking shoes and black pants.  
It was a bit painful to turn his head to see the man's face properly. This mystery person was still supporting Tsuna from his shoulders, thus Tsuna had some difficulty in turning, he however noticed that the man was wearing a black pinstriped coat and a large looking, black… cape.

Warning bells started ringing in Tsuna's head as he froze and let his gaze stay on the man's left elbow, not daring to continue investigating.  
This person's clothes looked familiar. Really, really, familiar.  
In fact, he already had a pretty good idea of who the person was, and judging by the unfamiliar voices that were whispering something in the background, and a very strong feeling that there were many people staring at him. This person wasn't here alone.

Gulping loudly, he gathered up all his bravado, and hoping very hard that this person wasn't who he thought he was, lifted his head and stared right into the orange eyes of a Vongola Primo.

It was a great show of self restraint that Tsuna didn't curse aloud.

Any sensible thought that had been residing in his head flew away when they locked gazes. Tsuna had heard numerous times how he resembled Primo and when the first generations' spirits had come to help them in their fight against Byakuran, he had witnessed the resemblance first hand.

But it was just weird to see a long dead ancestor alive. An ancestor who was staring at him quite strangely. Confusion and shock were expected emotions when a stranger comes flying at you, but strangely, even though Vongola Primo's expression conveyed surprise, he also seemed… glad, not shocked. His eyes were smiling and he was tilting his head as if he wanted to say something.

Tsuna's thinking ability slowly started returning.  
This was a bad thing, really bad, he was seriously messing with time here. Vongola Primo was the last person he should have met! Who knows what kind of effects this would have, but wait… they didn't know who he was! Maybe he could lie his way out of this!

Tsuna opened his mouth and hastily tried to come up with a suitable lie.

He couldn't think of anything.

A soft voice however interrupted his desperate thoughts and made his heart jump.

"Ciao."

Tsuna had to blink a couple of times and wonder if he heard correctly. Since, if his ears had not betrayed him, he could have sworn Primo had just said hello to him. For some reason he hadn't expected that.

He started shrinking a little bit under not only the blonde's but several other stares.  
He could clearly see first generation's storm, cloud and mist guardians looking at him over Primo's shoulder as if he was the strangest thing they had ever seen. Why were they looking at him like that, why was Daemon Spade-san grinning like a loon, why had G-san gone so pale and why in god's name was no one saying anything! This was getting awkward.

Only after a couple of seconds did Tsuna realise that they were waiting for him to say something. It was kind of stupid of him not to realise it sooner, after all when someone greets you it's customary to greet back.

Happy that he had made little sense of this situation, he took a quick calming breath. Okay. Alright. This was nothing. He was pretty fluent in Italian. Such a simple thing as greeting was nothing. No need to stress over the fact that people he was going to greet were very much dead in his time. AHAHAHA... No problem at all.

Now very much aware that his brain had completely deserted him, he raised his head and determinedly opened his mouth.

"Ciaossu."

"…"

Wait. That didn't come out right.

The look on Primo's face had changed into bemused amusement and he too opened his mouth, perhaps to inquire what the hell Ciaossu meant.

Primo however never had the chance to ask anything as he was interrupted by a very high-pitched cry. Tsuna was familiar with this pattern and quickly readied himself for what seemed like silver haired missile bowl the poor brunet into the ground from the blond mafia leader's lap.

Tsuna could see over Gokudera's head how the former, or should he say current, red haired storm guardian paled just a little more.

Really he was acting quite strangely, was he sick or something? That had to be it, since he had staggered a little before taking support from a scowling Alaude's shoulder as Chrome and Mukuro trotted onto the scene.

Gokudera was already apologizing as much he could in one breath, for invading his holy and almighty boss' presence in this way.

Tsuna idly noted that things were getting out of hand quite fast.

The first generation mist guardian had done the most splendid dash move, and was now grinning like a loon at his pair of mist guardians. He really couldn't blame Chrome for letting out that scream and hiding behind Mukuro, and judging by the expression on the ex-Vendicare convict's face, Daemon Spade would soon get whacked with a trident if he didn't back off.

The grinning loon however showed no signs of backing off whatsoever, only lowered himself so that he was now at the same level as his wary victims and beamed at them. Tsuna had the strange feeling he would soon start chatter something like, "Oh how you two have grown!" That of course was impossible, but the almost parental like expression on his face was quite misleading.

"My, aren't these two just the cutest things you've ever seen."

Tsuna had to once again wonder if he had heard right but was soon proven to heard just that by a loud snort.

"They look exactly like you! There's nothing cute about them!"

"Now, G, don't try to start a fight."

"But there are three of them!"

"Yes we know, you've been mumbling that the whole time it took us to get here. Now please, shut up."

With those words Primo promptly turned to face Tsuna and Gokudera and gave them such a bright smile that Tsuna **just had to** take one step away.

Where were the questions? The accusations? Why, instead of being suspicious of them, they were acting like Christmas had come early, closely followed by Easter?

"Now, you don't need to worry, we know all about you."

Tsuna blinked surprised, not sure what to say. "You…You do?" This was certainly a new turn of events.

The blond man happily nodded. "Yes, we are aware that you are from the future." His expression turned a shade darker at this point "And it seems that it's all our fault. Or Talbot's fault to be precise, but as I am the boss all my subordinates' mistakes tend to be my mistakes."

Tsuna watched the blond's unhappy face with an overwhelming feeling of compassion. How many times had he been blamed for every little thing his friends and even his enemies did?  
It was still a fresh memory of when Lambo and I-pin had come to his classroom only to cause major chaos and detention for him.

Nodding wisely at Primo's complaints he tried to find some comforting words but realised there were none. If something was certain in this world, it was that Vongola bosses would be forever and ever be in this kind of situations.

Tsuna was so caught up in his sympathetic thoughts that he almost missed the second part of the conversation.

"..And then he said that his time machine got broken and well… you kids appeared."

Primo scratched his neck like Tsuna often did when he was in a stressful situation.

"I still have to say that I'm happy that we have met like this."

Tsuna was again quite confused. Why on earth had he even known about them and why had he wanted to meet them. Had it something to do with the rings?

Tsuna gave a quick glance at his ring. There it was, on his finger looking as ordinary as rings belonging to mafia ever looked.

He raised his head just in time to hear something he would have rather never heard.

"It's not everyday you meet your future child so we are not really sure how to react."

He gave a quick glance at the mist guardians department and failed to see Tsuna's and Gokudera's shocked expressions.

"And there are those who react just stupidly." Almost involuntary Tsuna turned to observe Mukuro, who had stopped his attempts to keep Daemon Spade away with his trident.  
This was obviously due the surprise and only temporary but Daemon Spade didn't seem to know that, as he quickly saw an opening in Mukuro's defences and lifted the poor unsuspecting illusionist from the ground into his arms and started playing something that could only be called 'upsy daisy'.

This seemed only to worsen Mukuro's condition of shell shocked-ness and gave Tsuna a sudden urge to laugh.

Quickly covering his mouth with hand, he almost bit his tongue in an effort not to laugh and turned his attention back to Primo who was almost sorrowfully shaking his head.

There seemed to be a serious misunderstanding here and it was up to him to solve it. He could see why they were mistaken, but it would be better for everyone to straighten things out.

"Umm listen-"

"How on earth are we going to make him let those two go!" A very frustrated sounding red headed storm guardian interrupted . "It's like he's a child that has gotten new toys, he's going to be so annoying for a while."

"Errr, I need to say something-"

"I know G, it's rather disturbing to see him acting like this. Never would have thought him to be the fatherly type."

"Oi, listen when I have something to-"

"And it's not like these kids will be here forever, we need to send them back to their own time."

"You are quite right G, I wonder how soon Talbot could fix that time machine of his-"

Slumping back into a sitting position Tsuna crossed his arms and angrily scowled in frustration.

"Say Gokudera, should I use my powers of invisibility to fight against crime or...?"

Tsuna was not surprised that in Gokudera's opinion he should be using his abilities to fight against crime. His friend had been fairly quiet for the whole ordeal. He was gripping the fabric of Tsuna's T-shirt for some reason and downright glaring at the first generation's storm guardian.

If Tsuna remembered correctly, Gokudera had some kind of one-sided rivalry with the red head and getting turned into child was no excuse to stop this rivalry.

Giving a short sigh, Tsuna let his eyes wander. There were some small cracks on the house next to the one Tsuna had accidentally destroyed. It looked kind of beautiful.  
There were grass and stray flowers surrounding them, and if you ignored all the holes the battle had left on the ground, it was a perfect place for picnics and such.

The sun was shining warmly and G and Primo were still talking. Tsuna felt really tired, he felt like he could just lay down and get some sleep right there. Intending to do just that, he suddenly froze when a familiar tune reached his ears.

"Midori tanabiku namimori no-"

There had been many times when he had wondered why movie companies spent large amounts of money on horror movies soundtracks when Hibari had managed to accomplish the same effect simply by teaching their school anthem to a small yellow bird.  
Then again it probably had more to do with the fact it was practically Hibari's entrance music, and where Hibari walked, nasty things happened.

"dainaku shounaku nami ja ii"

The Disciplinity Committee's president walked onto the scene just as Hibird stopped singing, looking just as bored and apathetic as always. His now overlarge black school uniform was drenched in blood but that was normal as well.

Quickly scanning the area as if searching for something (Tsuna would bet his X-Gloves that he was looking for more of those black clothed guys to pick fights with) and seeing none, he gave a small annoyed growl from the back of his throat before turning his observations on their current bizarre group.

He stared at Tsuna and Gokudera for a few minutes before giving that growling sound again and turned to stare at Primo and G. This time he just narrowed his eyes and didn't say anything, keeping his face blank even when G gave him a glare that was full of poison. After giving Alaude a quick disinterested glance he turned to face the mist users trio.

He obviously didn't know what to think. The fact that the pineapples had multiplied caused a scowl to appear on his face but seeing his hated nemesis in such an undignified position caused an almost invisible smirk to appear on his face.

Daemon Spade had been distracted by Hibari's sudden appearance and given Mukuro the needed opportunity to escape. With a quick kick and a yelp from Daemon, Mukuro's legs met the blessed earth and he didn't waste time as he grabbed Chrome and made sure they weren't anywhere near Daemon's arm's reach, before giving him a bi-coloured glare that promised pain and suffering.

Daemon now looked thoroughly disappointed that his new toy had escaped and turned to scowl at this smaller version of Alaude.

"Hmph, now we have another person, who looks like they've gotten a pole stuck in their a-"

Daemon Spade's eyes widened and he had to quickly duck as Hibari's left hand's tonfa connected with the place he had just been standing.

"And it bites as well, Alaude you must be so proud."

Hibari gave Daemon Spade a final glare before parading in the opposite direction. This man was just trying to annoy him, he had no real want to fight and thus was useless to Hibari.  
Besides, the place had gotten far too crowded for his comfort.

Fully intending to go look for more of those convenient black dressed men, something that was never supposed to happen in his world, happened.

Someone had the gall to block his path.

**-272727-**

Alaude was having a quite a dilemma.

Being the head of a secret intelligence agency meant that he was a man who rarely had to actually consider his actions.

Those who oppose him are wrong and he is always right, it's just that simple.  
With a flash of his handcuffs, justice prevails and he gets to beat some weaklings to death.

But despite what some people thought of his personality, he was quite a responsible person.

For example he knew how to take care of his own men, no matter what that pineapple idiot said, about him not being able to separate 'care' and 'kill' from each other, for he most certainly could.

'And talking about responsibilities,' Alaude thought while watching this younger look a like's deepening scowl. It seems this one was his and usually it was by principle that he loathed these little, useless, weaklings that rest of the humankind called kids.

But this one didn't seem so bad. If anything got his aproval, it was most certainly violent acts against anything with zig zag parts in their hair and if he was truly Alaude's charge then he couldn't allow him to walk around aimlessly causing trouble.

Sadly, Alaude wasn't very sure how to proceed. His five basic functions were; mock, threaten, attack, occasionally blackmail and kill.

Now how to use those skills in this situation?

The black haired child seemed to be reaching the end of his patience and with a final "I'll bite you to death!" lunged at Alaude with surprising speed.

Hibari's tonfas only grazed Alaude's left side as the blond man quickly side-stepped out of the way.

Hibari turned around, ready to make another attack, but Alaude was ready this time.  
In a bat of an eye, the click of handcuffs could be heard and Hibari found himself in an alarming situation.  
Two identical metal circles had trapped his hands and a pale, larger hand had yanked his tonfas away.

Alaude grinned in his usual mocking way.

Hibari turned his dark eyes to glare at the newest annoyance and growled in a low, threatening voice.

"You are going to die in a very painful-"

Unfortunately he didn't have time to finish his threat, as Alaude almost lazily threw the enraged school prefect onto his left shoulder.

-272727-

The silence was deafening.

Tsuna didn't dare to breath in fear of cracking up.

For the sake of his continued existence he covered his mouth with his shaking hands but couldn't turn away.

The look on Hibari's face was just priceless!

Tsuna couldn't remember ever seeing their school prefect with such a shocked expression on his face. His eyes were fully open and his mouth was slightly ajar.

Never had such an obvious look of shocked disbelief graced Hibari Kyoya's face.

Despite his best efforts a small giggle escaped his lips.

Hibari instantly regained his old expression of indifference, as if nothing unexpected had happened and getting thrown onto the first generation's cloud guardian's shoulder had been his plan all along.

It didn't have the hoped effect and Tsuna was now seriously in pain with the lack of air.

But at least he was trying, and to be fair so was Chrome. Sudden attack of cough seemed to be her main cover but it wasn't convincing in the least.

Gokudera and Mukuro on the other hand, seemed to be going for a less subtle approach in the form of outright laughter.

Oh, Hibari was going to kill them…

**-272727-**

Not so far from them, the first rain guardian was looking at a baby clothed in cow prints and feeling like he had just missed something.

**-272727-**

Asari is quite confused and things are progressing. I don't really have any ideas where this is going but things tend to work out in the end. *overly positive*

Mukuro is going to have his hand full with Daemon 'pedo' spade, he's a very possessive person after all, and Hibari is unexpectedly going to get a 'dad' who is also very fond of discipline.

It's karma boys.


End file.
